metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Are Metroid Extinct?
Hey People, I was watching the Metroid Retrospective, and it says that all the Metroids are destroyed. I think this is incorrect. If you remeber Metroids are not Phazon Entitys, so only the metroid that were highly mutated by phazon would have been destroyed after Phaaze was destroyed. So The oringinal metroids on Tallon IV would still exist, due to the fact that they were not all destroyed. This is for several reasons, one they were not made of phazon, and if they were it would not have destroyed them, mearly removed it from them like samus. Also if you remeber not all the metroids on Tallon IV were killed, and any that weren't would still live there, because the planet was not destroyed. Also There were Metroids on Aether, these would not have been destroyed. they would have continued to live there. So what are your thoughts about this? Post your comments. If you remember the chronological sequence of the Metroid games, Metroid 2: Return of Samus comes after the Prime trilogy. By then, with no one to take care of them on Aether and all of it's Phazon gone, the Metroids wouldn't have been able to breed and would have perished. Not to mention the fact that the Luminoth probably destroyed them, as they came from the Pirates. But you said that the original Metroids came from Tallon IV, which is wrong. They came from SR388. Thats where Samus went in Metroid II to destroy them, but she carried the Metroid hatchling of in Super Metroid. The Super Metroid died, but somehow, in Metroid Fusion The Galactic Federation was secretly cloning and breeding Metroids secretly, but they were also destroyed. So as of now it seems that all Metroids are gone, but of course it seems foolish to believe that the Federation would confine the breeding program to one Laboratory. And what about the possibility of the Space Pirates having infant Metroid stored somewhere? While it seems that Metroids are gone, I don't think that they really are gone for good. DarkRundas8 20:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Administrative/Operations comment: Moved to correct namespace from Are Metroid Extinct? to this page in the Forum namespace. Please take care to make sure this does not happen again. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:55, 15 December 2007 (UTC) And not to mention, the fact that pirates have been using them quite alot, and probably store them in thier cruisers.--[[User:The evil O,malley|''pHaZoN]] (Quench Me) | 19:55, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Nesxica Well the infant Metroid died to save Samus but since the Federation (from the short time they had the infant) were able to clone more and the Pirates always did more experiments on Metroids so it is possible that the pirates and federation have Metroids also Metroids don't depend on Phazon for food it's just the easiest thing to use. (13:44, 27 December 20007) I don't think that is is beyond reason to think that there might be some far off planet where metroids still do exist. The chozo may have put them on multiple planets, altered slightly to deal with a organism that is monopolizing the food chain like the X were. But all metroids in Federation known space are dead. Metroidhunter32 01:59, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I would have to agree with that because if the metroids were to die then why would the series be called METROID hello but then again there arent any in hunters 'Tear' upsetting because they are fun to kill 2--The 1 00:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I think the person who started this forum topic was focused too much on the Prime Trilogy. Forgetting Phazon, the Space Pirates and Galactic Federation had research labs upon research labs studying them. Hell, even the Chozo Xenoresearch still had some metroids left over in it. Although that may be due to the Space Pirate invasion of Sky Town. But I digress; both sides want metroids pretty bad, and I don't think the BSL and SkyTown/Tallon IV/Aether/Zebes are the only places they'd keep metroids. Who knows, maybe they kept some and sent them to Earth and now it's overrun with rampant Metroids and Samus has to go and save the GF's petty little asses. --Squee! 01:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :That it assuming that she isn't on their wanted dead or alive list because of what she did. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:14, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Well of course there are still Metroids, or else the series would be over. Dark Ridley 16:41, 5 July 2008 (UTC) - possibly... but the reason there are metroids in Metroid Prime 3 is 'cause Corruption takes place '''before' the events of Meteroid Fusion when Metroids became extinct on either SR-388 or Zebes. CorruptAegis 06:22, 22 November 2008 (UTC) To dissolve confusion, the games are Metroid, Prime 1, Prime Hunters, Prime 2, Prime 3, Metroid II, Super Metroid (III), and Metroid Fusion (IV). There were Metroids in Metroid II, but all but one died when Samus was sent to exterminate them on SR-388. The last one died at the end of III. In IV, all the clones died. So, in theory, there are no more Metroids left. I just have one thing to say to those who say the Metroids are all dead... What is the series called? And also, you don't think that either the Federation or Pirates kept a hidden reserve? Also, we don't know much about the Krikens. MetVet Well one thing, at the end of Fusion, it specificly says that samus has metroid dna in her. They must have put that in there for a reason. At the end of ALL metroid games, they have a preview of what will be on the next game. Example, the metroid hatchling in Metroid 2, the secret endings in the prime trilogy, ect. I think thats a preview to whats in the next game by saying the metroids are not extinct. Secondly, if the Chozo created the metroids and they were on the planet when some of the chozo fled, they probibly took some with them, due to the fact they put some on almost every planet they go. So the metroids are probibly reproducing on a planet outside of the federation solar system. uh, the reason they put metroid DNA in her is because it was a good vaccine for the X virus..... however, it is possible for them to withdraw some of the "metroid-like" strands of DNA from her... and possibly create more metroids... but why would the GF do that? the Chozo and Luminoth are extinct, that leaves them out... and the space pirates.... well, they found using metroids as weapons to be... a mistake CorruptAegis 17:49, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Read the what I put on the future metroid games forum and you will find out.M110 18:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 18:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) When the heck did the Luminoth go extinct? Metroidhunter32 18:37, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :They didn't. U-Mos and a couple others survived (in statis) and were seen at the end of MP2. ''MetVet'' ::I know that, I was reffering to the fact that CorruptAegis said that both they and the chozo were extinct. Metroidhunter32 01:38, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Neither species is extinct (to our knowledge). Most Luminoth died, but not all (U-Mos and friends). Chozo have left their colonies for other places, but we don't know if they're all dead or not. Luminoth are definitely not all dead, and I suspect some Chozo (a few) are alive. ''MetVet'' This facinates me, it is certainly possible the federation kept samples of metroid DNA, either in storage or as a computer file on an aurora unit. The chozo may not exit in federation space, this is certain, but all metroids on SR388 are extinct. MetroidfanCNC 01:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Well metroids are still alive regardless because the producers said they are only taking a break from making a new metroid game. They never said the series is over and the main point of the series is about the metroid so if they are making a new metroid game, then metroids will be in them. yeah but, why would the GF make metroids? the space pirates found it 2 be a disaster. and God knows the chozo wouldn't make THAT mistake again! User:corruptAegis CorruptAegis 03:14, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Ah, but did the Chozo see it as a mistake? ''MetVet'' bah, you know wut i mean, but in spite of their "de-evolution" problem, the MUST be somewhat aware of what the metroids have done. CorruptAegis 03:19, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Metroids are like guns. They're not bad if used in the right way (against X-Parasites, not sentient species). As for Chozos only being ghosts, I doubt it, but that's another topic. I think the Chozo recognize that metroids aren't all good, but they do serve a specific purpose. The GF probably has metroid DNA stored somewhere. I sense a corruption theme coming; everyone using metroid DNA against him (GF, Pirates, old Chozo tech). ''MetVet'' Metroid Statuses Keep in mind locations where Metroids have lived: Phaaze: Destroyed SR388: Destroyed Zebes: Destroyed BSL: Destroyed Aether: Unknown Elysia: Unknown Tallon IV: Unknown Too many unknowns for my taste. Also, the Pirates brought the Metroids to Aether. You don't think they kept some metroids somewhere other than Zebes for safekeeping? ''MetVet''